This invention relates to a gas burner which has been found to be highly desirable for use within a gas fired hot water heater.
Gas fired hot water heaters have utilized gas burners within an area located beneath a lower head of a water containing tank defining a combustion chamber. In many hot water heaters, the burner is inserted into the combustion chamber through an opening in the base of the casing or jacket which surrounds the water tank.
One highly desirable gas burner used within a gas fired hot water heater is shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,324,925 issued to McLaren on June 13, 1967, and assigned to a common assignee herewith. The gas burner in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,324,925 patent releasably and removably connects a gas distributing head to a gas conducting tube through a bayonet-type connection while a pilot burner sub-assembly is directly and independently connected to the gas conducting tube through a mounting bracket at a position considerably spaced from the gas distributing head.